1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electronic display device and, more particularly, to an electronic image device capable of displaying stereoscopic images.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic image device displaying stereoscopic images is a device that provides different images to an observer's left eye and right eye, such that the observer perceives a stereoscopic effect about viewed images. Among such electronic display devices, autostereoscopy devices allow an observer to view stereoscopic images without putting on a device, e.g., polarizing spectacles using binocular parallax.
The general autostereoscopy device includes a display unit that divides a pixel into a pixel for the left eye and a pixel for the right eye and displays a left-eye image and a right-eye image, and a barrier unit located in front of the display unit that divides the left-eye image and the right-eye image implemented on the display unit in a left-eye direction and a right-eye direction with respect to the observer. The barrier unit may be a liquid crystal panel including transparent electrodes and liquid crystal layers, and may optically form a light shielding unit and a light transmitting unit according to electrical signals applied to the transparent electrodes.
When the pixels located along a horizontal direction on a screen are divided into odd-numbered pixels and even-numbered pixels in the display unit, the display unit divides one frame into two periods by a known time-division scheme and displays the left-eye images and the right-eye images in the odd-numbered pixels and the even-numbered pixels, respectively, during a first period, and the right-eye images and the left-eye images in the odd-numbered pixels and the even-numbered pixels, respectively, during a second period. Further, the barrier unit is synchronized with driving of the display unit to change the position of the light shielding unit and the light transmitting unit for the first period and the second period.
The barrier unit includes a common electrode, alternating first and second electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer between the common electrode and the first and second electrodes. When a common voltage is applied to the common electrode and a liquid crystal driving voltage is applied to the first electrodes, a region where the first electrodes are located in the barrier unit becomes the light shielding unit. When a common voltage is applied to the common electrode and the liquid crystal driving voltage is applied to the second electrodes, a region where the second electrodes are located in the barrier unit becomes the light shielding unit.
In the above-mentioned time-division driving scheme, the observer can view all the pixels on the display unit, i.e., the odd-numbered pixels and the even-numbered pixels, such that the observer can view stereoscopic images having the same resolution as two-dimensional images. However, in the barrier unit, in order to prevent a short circuit between the first electrodes and the second electrodes, they are separated by a predetermined gap from each other, such that light emitted from the display unit leaks through the gap between the first electrodes and the second electrodes during operation of the barrier unit.
Therefore, there is a problem in that the electronic display device in the related art increases crosstalk to degrade the image quality of the stereoscopic image and the contrast of the screen.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.